


swallow your tears, my love

by WhimperSoldier



Series: love my way (its a new road) [1]
Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types
Genre: LET MY BOYS LIVE, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-06 05:19:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14049777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhimperSoldier/pseuds/WhimperSoldier
Summary: Oliver danced like he made love, full-bodied and with his whole heart.





	swallow your tears, my love

**Author's Note:**

> We need more sweetness in this fandom so I have personally decided to step up as the wine aunt and write these two in every soft situation I can think of. Send me some prompts!
> 
> Title taken from The Phycadelic Fur's _Love My Way _AKA that song from the movie.__

Oliver danced like he made love, full-bodied and with his whole heart. Every long limb thrown about, hair slashed across his face in a way he never allowed in his classroom. He had a stain along his hip from a boy’s drink, the mark large and glaring in the strobe lights.

Oliver had apologized, offered to pay for another, and was promptly startled when the boy had tried to sit in his lap at the bar. Elio giggled into his hand and leaned back in his chair, the mock scene playing out as it had years ago, only this time Oliver reached out a hand, curling his fingers in a come hither gesture which was ruined by his goofy smile.

The gay bar was far from home, a whole six hour drive, to avoid any chance of wayward students or fellow colleagues spotting them. Oliver was loser here, with the weight of expectation slipping off the moment they entered the club.

Elio snubbed his cigarette and stood, hopping into the dance floor and into Oliver’s arms. He laughed into the older man’s mouth, pressing a soft kiss to the skin of his cheek before grinding forward and tangling his fingers into Oliver’s hair which had come loose from it’s coif.

They never did much dancing here, choosing instead to sway to the roaring music in a way they would never be able to at the faculty Christmas party which was coming up in two weeks. Elio was thinking about asking Amanda from the English department knowing Oliver found her a riot.

“I don’t like that grin,” Oliver laughed, nipping along Elio’s throat and huffing out a breath when he reached the barrier of his shirt. “What have you done now?”

“Nothing, why so suspicious?” Elio smirked, pressing his body against Oliver’s before stepping back to place his hand on the other man’s hip to push them into a faux ballroom stance. There was no room for it, but when the DJ spun the track Elio had requested with a cheshire grin, Oliver threw his head back and laughed deep-bellied and sweet.

Humming the lyrics under their breath, they twirled around their limited space, a blur of dark hair and warm skin parting before inevitably coming together. The air was thick with sweat and a charge of unknown that made the movements feel illicit. 

Tomorrow they would return to their apartment and their lives, hide from people who would see them separated, and read obituaries for boys like them, but now, here, jumping around, drunk off the joy of knowing they are not alone for a single night, they were free. Free to kiss softly and trail fingers down hips, to feel the brush of a tongue on their lips and the heady weight of another body in their arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on tumblr @ whimper-soldier


End file.
